The Woman With The Long Blonde Hair
by BundyShoes
Summary: A different vision comes to Arwen during her journey to the Undying Lands. movie-verse/Aragorn&Eowyn. Oneshot.


My first LotR fanfic, I've watched all the movies, but I've haven't read any of the books, except the very beginning of the 2nd, so book-fans, BACK OFF! This story is mostly a movie-verse fic any way…

* * *

And so began the last journey of Arwen Undómiel.

She had kept to her thoughts the entire journey, but she tried to never stray to _that_ topic which plagued her so.

Of course that didn't stop her from thinking of him, but every time she did, she'd feel a pang in her chest, at the thought that she was abandoning him. But then another feeling would wash over her; the feeling of acceptance and being content. But she did not know what that feeling meant.

She had her head lowered, and when she lifted it for the briefest moment, she caught a glimpse of something: a child. She watched as it ran in front of her horse then over to a figure of a man standing tall on a balcony of some sort, overlooking a lovely garden.

Arwen knew what was happening; she was having a vision, like that of her father's.

The man turned around, revealing himself to be her beloved Estel. His hair was grayed slightly from age and had small wrinkles around his eyes, but not enough to make him look any less young than he does now, in the present. He turned and saw the child and a broad smile spread on his face as he swooped down and picked up the child, lifting him up into the air. Laughter filled the air as the child was held in its father's arms. Aragorn brought the child back down to hold to him, as any other father would for his kid, and turned back towards the beautiful sight the balcony they stood on granted them.

The child, instead on looking at the scenery, looked over Aragorn's shoulder solemnly, at Arwen, who understood what was also happening.

This was her future, this was _their_ child.

She closed her eyes as tears gathered beneath them. This was what she was giving up; this was what she could have.

She slowly looked back up, expecting the vision to be gone, but her love and the child stayed, but the solemn expression was gone from the child's face, replaced with a look of pure happiness. Arwen looked on confused, but a movement on the other side of her caught her attention.

A woman walked by her, in the same path as the child's. She had gold hair cascading down her back, and a crown on adorning her head, that caught in the light, and shined almost as bright as the woman herself. Arwen wondered who this new person was and was shocked when she walked up to the child and Aragorn, who turned and grinned even more than before. His eyes lit up with more love and respect and admiration than Arwen had ever seen on the ranger's face; especially not directed at her.

She watched on as the child reached out to her, the blonde woman, and she held the child to her, not unlike the way Aragorn held it. Then she walked closer to Aragorn, who leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers, in an innocent, yet intimate way.

The woman slowly pulled away, as though savoring it, as though it were so precious to her; and then looked over in Arwen's direction, allowing the elf to see the woman's features clearly.

She was beautiful, a beauty that could be compared to the elves. Her blonde hair flowed around her face, which was a lovely pale color, that, instead of making her looked old and decaying and sick, made her look young and strong and fierce. She looked as though she was from Rohan, and Arwen thought her a Shieldmaiden.

The child then came into clarity, for it occurred to Arwen that its features and gender were obscured before. It was a little girl, with long blonde hair as well, a definite signal that it was in fact, _not_ her and Aragorn's child.

This was not her future, she realized, but Aragorn's. This was where the acceptance and content feelings came from. This is why her father, Elrond, wanted her to not bind herself to Aragorn, and not to forsake her immortality like she was. He had seen this _child_. He had seen this _woman_ coming into Aragorn's life.

The promise he, Aragorn, made to her, was made before he could fully understand exactly what it meant, before he could truly understand what could be his path, what he could have, and what else was in store for him.

She watched as the couple embraced once more, with the child between them, as a family. She watched as they faded into the backdrop of the forest, and finally she closed her eyes when they weren't there anymore, allowing the tears to finally surface.

Allowed the tears of sadness _and_ of happiness to flow down her flawless cheeks; for both her heart that has been broken, and for the happiness Aragorn had, no, _has_ found, in this lovely woman with the long blonde hair.

* * *

DONE! First one for this fandom ever! ^^

Now, in an explanation, I had liked Aragorn/Arwen at first, until, like 2 weeks ago, but then I was thinking, what would happen if these two (Aragorn and Eowyn) were together? So I read some stories and watched a few videos and became hooked….then I watched the second movie and the third and knew I could never go back to A/A.

I am now a solid shipper for A/E, and am proud of it!

(…and I'm starting to like Legolas/Arwen for some reason O.o…..don't ask how….)


End file.
